timothymokatcarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Svcs 941 to 970
Service 941 Re-numbered from service 361 on Sunday 04 May 2003. Feeder service between Bukit Batok interchange and Bukit Batok West Ave 8. No route change. Service 945 Re-numbered from service 365 on Sunday 04 May 2003 and amended to ply along Bt Batok St 52. Feeder service between Bukit Batok interchange and Bukit Batok St 34. On Sunday 27 Aug 2006, extended to serve Bt Batok West Avenue 4, Street 33 and 34. Service 947 Re-numbered from service 367 on Sunday 04 May 2003. Feeder service between Bukit Batok Interchange and Bukit Batok Rd. No route change. Service 950 Introduced on 19th March 1989 between Marsiling Ter and Shenton Way Ter. Express between Woodlands Ave 3/BKE and Bukit Timah Rd/Kampong Java Rd. On 11th April 1993, it was amended to ply via Hill St and Victoria St instead of North Bridge Rd. On Sunday 04 Feb 1996, amended to Woodlands Regional interchange. Withdrawn on Sunday 10 Mar 1996. Re-introduced on Sun 19 Sep 2004 to ply between Woodlands Regional interchange and Kota Raya II terminal. Service 951 Introduced on 10th June 1990 between Marsiling Terminal and Jurong Interchange. The service was amended to Boon Lay Int on 1 Jul 1990. On Sunday 04 Feb 1996, amended to Woodlands Regional Interchange. On Sunday 10 Mar 1996, shortened to Bukit Panjang terminal and re-numbered service 180. Service 952 Introduced on 26th Jan 1992 as a service between Marsiling terminal and Marina Centre terminal. On Sunday 04 Feb 1996, amended to Woodlands Regional interchange. Withdrawn on Sunday 10 Mar 1996. Service 960 Introduced on 12th Jul 1996. Between Woodlands Regional interchange and Marina Centre terminal. No route change. Service 961 Re-numbered from service 181 on Sunday 27 Dec 1998. Between Woodlands Regional interchange and Lor 1 Geylang terminal. An alternate service 961C, plys into Marina Centre on both directions on Sundays and Public Holidays. In 1999, amended to ply High St instead of Hill St and Bras Basah Rd. In Dec 1999, amended to ply Lavender St, Kallang Bahru and Boon Keng Rd instead of Kallang Rd, with the withdrawal of Service 5. Service 962 Introduced on Sunday 24 Jun 2001. Loop service between Woodlands Regional interchange and Sembawang Dr. In Jun 2003, extended to loop at Admiralty St. On Sunday 29 May 2005, amended to ply Sembawang Way and Sembawang Cres instead of Gambas Ave and Sembawang Ave. Service 963 Converted and re-numbered from Express 521 on Sunday 29 Sep 2002. Between Woodlands Regional interchange and HarbourFront interchange. No route change. Service 963E Service introduced on 20th Feb 2006 as a one-directional peak hour express service from Woodlands Reg Int to HarbourFront Int. It charges express fares. Woodlands Reg Int, Woodlands Ave 3, (BKE), Bt Panjang Rd, Pending Rd, Petir Rd, Jelebu Rd, Bt Panjang Rd, (Upp Bt Timah Rd, Hillview Rd), Hillview Ave, (Bt Batok East Ave 2), Bt Batok East Ave 4, Bt Batok East Ave 3, (PIE, Clementi Ave 6), AYE, Buona Vista Flyover, AYE, Alexandra Rd, (Telok Blangah Rd), HarbourFront Int. An evening route was introduced on 11th May 2009 and it runs vice-versa of Service 963E morning route. Service 964 Introduced in 1997. Peak hours loop service between Woodlands Regional interchange and Woodlands Link. No route change. Extension of operation hours on 30th July 2007 for a trial period of 6 months. The extension of operating hours has since become a permanent arrangement. Service 965 Introduced on Sunday 07 Jul 2002. Between Woodlands Regional interchange and Sengkang interchange. No route change. Service 966 Introduced on Sunday 16 Nov 2003. Between Woodlands Regional interchange and Marine Parade. On 7th Jan 2007, this service was amended to ply Bukit Panjang Rd, Pending Rd, Petir Rd and runs express along Dairy Farm Rd in both directions. On 4th Sept 2011, this service no longer turns to Serangoon Rd via Whampoa North. On 21st Oct 2012, this service will travel on the newly surfaced link road connecting Jln Kolam Ayer & Jln Toa Payoh skipping the bus stop after Moonstone Lane. Service 969 Introduced on Sunday 15 Apr 2001. Between Woodlands Regional interchange and Tampines interchange. No route change. Service 970 Introduced on Sunday 20 Aug 2000. Between Bukit Panjang interchange and Shenton Way terminal. Route to be amended on 16 Dec 2012 to make way for the new Bukit Panjang Integrated Transport Hub.